phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
San Sabyleo
San Sabyleo (Phaluhm:Kota Sabyleo) is a city on the island Nazahezan. It is an independent city, which acts as its own state, so it makes its own laws. It also has its own monarchy, and the archduke is the Archduke Thant Nabyelo. Since 2000, the city was incorporated in Phaluhm Phoueck, as part of Nazahezan, however the State Reform in 2015 made it its own state once-more. It was a lone colony of Spain from 1582 to 1936, after the Spanish Civil War. It then was ruled by an Archduke, when a descendent from the Spanish Royal Family started the House of Sabyleo. Juan Nabyelo was the first archduke of San Sabyleo. It was incorporated into Phaluhm Phoueck, and is one of Phaluhm's fastest growing cities. It has a Liberal National presence since 2000. It is a UNESCO World Heritage Site. History San Sabyleo used to be it's own country (Principality of San Sabyleo) from 1946 until 2000. Geography San Sabyleo is situated in the south side of Nazahezan. The only river is the River Theñas (Theynas in Phaluhm) which goes from Nescan to Thywen, crossing Uktebattar. San Sabyleo is host to most of the branches of governmental agencies, businesses, banks and service facilities in the South Nazahezan region, due to being the largest city in South Nazahezan. Map Economy San Sabyleo is dependent on its agriculture. Despite urbanisation and industrialisation, agriculture is more popular than any other industry in San Sabyleo. In the urban areas, San Sabyleo relies on commercial and tourisim due to lots of shopping malls and tourist venues around the city. Tourisim San Sabyleo is a historic, picturesque and scenic city providing opportunities in buisnesses. Historic attractions include the Archduke's Palace, San Sabyleo cathedral, San Sabyleo lighthouse, ENTOC 2000, Vinya Costa Palace, Tyneskal Park, San Sabyleo Musuem, National Phaluhm Natural Musuem, Spanish Phaluhm battlegrounds, Candella Bridge and Nescan hotel. Natural wonders also include: Nazahezan Mountains and the Nazahezan Hot Springs. Media San Sabyleo is served by several radio stations, such as SIRO 102.8FM and 960AM, the main community radio station. There is also SJAX 94.4, SJTH 98.5 and SINT 92.3. Gallery archdukepalace.jpg|Archduke's Palace VinyaCosta.jpg|Vinya Costa Palace sansabyleocathedral.jpg|San Sabyleo Cathedral sansabyleolighthouse.jpg|San Sabyleo lighthouse sansabyleomusuem.jpg|San Sabyleo Musuem Tyneskalpark.jpg|Tyenskal Park spanishphaluhmbattlegrounds.jpeg|Spanish-Phaluhm battlegrounds candellabridge.JPG|Candella Bridge ENTOC.jpg|ENTOC 2000 nationalphaluhmnaturalmusuem.jpg|National Phaluhm Natural Musuem nescanhotel.jpg|Nescan Hotel Transport There is a motorway that ends at San Sabyleo, the M4. In 2011, the extention of the M4 was completed from the old border gate near Khabal to the ENTOC roundabout. The project decreased the traffic congestion in the original single carriageway road, which is now only used to transport goods from argicultural areas to the urban area. San Sabyleo has a tram system, the SSTS which is owned by the city. It starts at Los Hamños (San Sabyleo Grand Terminal) and finishes at Tebálas. It only has five stops. It also has a train station in Los Hamños which is San Sabyleo Grand Terminal station in the Bay South Western line. The railway station was constructed in 2008. Ferry services are also served in Nescan, which goes to Tansato, Uktebattar, Javahezam, Puerto Jesalan, Tohezeck or Lupain Dulo. Neighbourhood map Category:Cities